


More

by EaSnowPw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw
Summary: What they had going was a definite friends with benefits relationship with very clear terms and limits. They'd worked out the kinks in the very beginning with a mulish determination that shocked everyone around them, reaching some semblance of mutual benefits that was surprisingly healthy for both.So, in his usual fashion, Tony had to ruin it all by falling for the sorcerer. Hard.To Tony, love had no business in a friends with benefits deal.





	More

Tony had admittedly had sex with more than his fair share of people in this lifetime. All consensual, especially after his reputation as a playboy became well known. Still, he'd been intimate with many. And yet, none could compare to the man currently ramming into him like it was the last time.

Unfortunately for Tony, it had taken him way too long to figure out that he wasn't as straight as he'd assumed, so most of his experience came from women. His bisexuality should have been a surprise to others, but it wasn't, especially to his best friend. Rhodey was actually surprised that he hadn't figured it out earlier. His flirting was indiscriminate. So yeah, he'd dipped his toes in the dude pool, though, if he had to put a number to it, his experience came 80% from ladies.

Stephen Strange was still a ride worth mentioning, unlike any other, which, as explained above, held some merit. Tony was pretty sure the doctor had been a playboy himself between surgeries.

The man was interesting in bed, to say the least. Foreplay was usually gentle, occasionally reverent. Tony was hard pressed to remember more than 3 people whose touches had been so careful, who had taken their time and explored his body so thoroughly. The shaking in his hands didn't bother the engineer, though he was pretty sure the other sometimes used magic to stabilize them, especially when he stretched him open.

There was a hand holding tight onto his hip and another fisted in his hair, pressing his head down. At least he'd been allowed to turn and wasn't choking into the pillow.

The act of coitus was most varied, if he was honest with himself. Sometimes, the sorcerer was gentle, moving slowly, seeming to seek connection. Others, he was rough, almost animalistically so, biting, scratching, groaning, as if he was taking out his frustration on Tony. Now that he thought about it, that wasn't such an impossible scenario. Lately, however, he'd alternate, starting gentle and ending roughly. The engineer wondered whether it was something about himself bothering the other man. Unlikely, but not impossible. Stephen probably would've ended things if something's bothered him, just like Tony.

"Come on, come on..."

"Touch me, you magical dick..."

There was a sharp bite to his shoulder, the sorcerer slowing down, but increasing the strength of his thrusts. Tony had to push against the bed frame to avoid knocking his head into it.

"And if I, hah, want you to come untouched?"

"Then you gotta use magic." There was a huffed chuckle in his ear. This was familiar. He wanted to hear Tony beg. "Come on, Steph, don't do this to me. Touch me, please."

"More."

Let it never be said that Stephen Strange does anything half assed. When he topped, he was in absolute control, something Tony accepted grudgingly. When he didn't, the engineer was in for a treat. The sorcerer could be a real slut, as if he'd been drawn straight out of Tony's wet dreams. Honestly, the engineer almost felt indebted to him. Therefore, Tony had to return the favour, as much as his pride complained about begging.

"Stephen, touch me, please. Make me cum, I'm begging you, you know I can't, only from you, I'm your slut, just take me, please, I'm yours, just yours."

The sorcerer groaned loudly and finally gave him what he was begging for. It barely took 5 jerks of his hand for Tony to cum hard, arching his back. Stephen quickly followed.

Aftercare was another constant in their... relationship. The man slowly slid out and got rid of the condom, then carefully rolled Tony to his side. His neck and back were killing him.

"Bath," he asked.

The sorcerer left. Soon, Tony heard the sound of water running. After a while, he lazily got up and went straight to the bath tube, settling down between long legs, with his back against a surprisingly muscular, but a bit too thin body. Wordlessly, the sorcerer picked up his shampoo and began washing him. Shaking hands or not, he gave killer head massages. Tony inwardly wept.

What they had going was a definite friends with benefits relationship with very clear terms and limits. They'd worked out the kinks in the very beginning with a mulish determination that shocked everyone around them, reaching some semblance of mutual benefits that was surprisingly healthy for both.

So, in his usual fashion, Tony had to ruin it all by falling for the sorcerer. Hard.

His heart was aching in his chest, knowing that this was very likely the last time they would be sharing such an intimate moment. They hadn't decided on a "No feelings" rule, but, to Tony, love had no business in a friends with benefits deal.

"It's over." The words had disobediently slipped out. Really, their last bath together and he was dropping the bomb like that.

There was a brief pause in the rubbing of his scalp, barely noticeable had he not been actively paying attention.

"What is?" the sorcerer asked evenly. He started rinsing.

"This. Us." Tony wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, but the other man's apparent disinterest hurt more than the idea of not seeing each other as often.

His main answer was a thoughtful hum while Stephen started with the conditioner. He didn't ask any questions at first and the silence was killing Tony, until he remembered that they'd agreed on this. No hard feelings, no drama. A clean exit, should either of them desire it.

"You can ask questions if you want to." The first one came almost instantly.

"Did I cross a line?"

"No."

"I apologize for not maintaining an appropriate effort-benefits ratio on your side."

At that, the engineer wanted to die.

"That's not it. I just can't do this anymore." It hurt too much. He'd been trying to smother down those feelings, but then Stephen would do something nice like telling him to go to sleep despite having obviously come for sex, or giving him a bath, or just kissing and making love to him, which hurt like hell, because how could he do all these things without having feelings? How could he play lovers like that?

The sorcerer finished washing him in silence. His next question came when they were drying themselves with towels.

"Where does that leave us?"

"Friends without benefits although, to be honest, if we don't see each other for a while, that would be super, Merlin."

Another brief pause in the sorcerer's motions.

"What happened?"

Tony looked into the glasz eyes he'd come to love and understood that the other man was (rightfully) concerned. He had to tell him something, to give a decent reason for the breakup. Okay, Tony, you're a genius, come up with something. Put your mind to good use.

Then a shaky hand cupped his cheek and the billionaire's brain bluescreened.

"You don't have to tell me, but should I be worried? Please be honest with that."

"I caught the feels." Not the most eloquent thing to say, but now it was out. "Like a teenager girl." At least Stephen didn't seem concerned anymore. "I know, I know, hormones and attachment and blah blah, but I can't..."

He was silenced by familiar lips pressing against his with purpose, slow and loving like those kisses he got during the soft sex. The type that drove him mad and made him feel loved and wanted and safe. Still, he turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss. The fuck? He'd just admitted to this vulnerability and how he wanted to handle it and now... What? He stepped back.

"You'd better give a good reason for that."

"I have had feelings since Titan. You're officially the last to find out," Stephen explained with fond exasperation.

That was... It made Tony rethink every interaction they'd had since then. It changed some things, because Stephen wasn't playing lovers, he was showing Tony that he cared. He wasn't mimicking lovemaking. He wasn't just being a good friend. And now that Tony saw all that...

"Oh my God, Merlin, I was so blind!"

Hell, even the way he was laughing at Tony should have been a hint!

"That's alright. You've let me know, several times in fact, that you were emotionally constipated."

"This goes beyond that. I appreciate the thought, Dumbledore, but you're biased," Tony easily dismissed, growing more and more agitated as he went over every interaction they had since Thanos. "I need to remove genius from my CV!"

The way everyone reacted to their new relationship could have clued him in. Rhodey facepalmed. Natasha had asked him if he was sure about it. Bruce just rolled his eyes and dismissed him. Peter seemed disappointed. Fuck, even Peter?

Stephen let him have his existential crisis, chuckling. Eventually, when Tony had calmed down a bit, he grabbed his shoulders, getting his attention. The engineer focused on him.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"And risk losing this? Tony, the only things missing from our relationship are dates and romantic declarations, neither of which I am passionate about, so I had almost everything I wanted. Why would I ruin it?"

Stephen had a point. He'd been buttering Tony up since the beginning, until they were pretty much dating without dating. If the engineer obviously didn't want more, why push it?

"Point taken. What happens now?" Tony grinned, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Do I get to take you out? Dress you pretty and show you off?" The sorcerer smiled.

"If you want to," he answered, noncommittal.

"What do you want?"

"I just want you." The hands cupping his cheeks were familiar. "To kiss you whenever I want. To sleep with you and stay close to you."

"When did you become a sap, Stephen?" Tony chuckled even as his heart fluttered happily.

"I was always one. I've just been holding back on you."

Tony laughed, then kissed Stephen, allowing himself to enjoy the other's touch, knowing the intent.

* * *

"Did you see this with the Hulk gem?" Tony asked later that night. He was lying in bed on his stomach, the sorcerer sprawled next to him with an arm tossed over his back.

"I only look at battles. Haven't used it since Thanos, anyway."

"Yeah, but you picked this future, so I thought..."

"I hoped for the best," Stephen admitted. "Didn't have any guarantees, but I tried. The older masters warned me against abusing the Time Stone and I would really rather not know when you or I die." He had a point. Life needed surprises.

"Fair call." Tony ran a hand through his sorcerer's hair, ruffling it. "So I don't have to worry about you undoing one of our arguments?"

"I am not that petty," Stephen scoffed, humming when Tony reached his nape. The engineer chuckled, using his nails. His boyfriend curled against him, dislodging his hand. Tony was a tactile person, so he took the unspoken bargain.

They stayed like that, in complete silence, for a few minutes. Tony knew that Stephen was busy, that he would probably have to leave soon, so he appreciated the sorcerer indulging him. Stephen wasn't touchy-feely himself, he seemed content with what they already had. He showed his affection in different ways, which Tony could read into, now that he saw the real intention. Actions and extra tolerance, mostly, which, again, should have some hearts drawn over them. Rhodey had pointed out in the past that, aside from Peter, Tony was the only one towards whom the sorcerer showed any genuine emotion. If Steve had made some of the jokes Tony did, he'd be in magical trouble, but Tony always got a free pass. He'd chalked it up to leftover sympathy from their space adventures.

"You're overthinking again."

"And I will be for a while. Thanks for that, Sabrina." The exasperated huff was decidedly not fond.

"Here's a bargain. I'll let you call me pet names if you stop with the pop culture witches and wizzards."

Tony mentally weighted that. The witch jokes did get old.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, sugar plum."

"At least you'll have to put some thought into avoiding cliches."

"Oh, no, darling, you're so wrong!" Tony was cackling like an evil mastermind. Stephen warily glanced at him. "Those are the funniest. No takebacks, sweet cheeks. I am so..." He was kissed into silence, until Stephen's phone rang and he had to leave. "Goodbye, honey pot!"

No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can recommend a phone app where I can write my stuff? Ao3 has divorced mine and won't acknowledge my new paragraphs when I paste my work here


End file.
